


What You're Fighting For

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Sam is intentionally spying on his brother and Cas. It's just.....could the two of them be any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Fighting For

When the trials finally run their course, Sam feels infinitely better than before. He regains his appetite, much to Dean's delight, and there are no more bloody tissues in their trash cans. Cas, with his newly attained mortal status, moves in with them. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, there's already a room done up for him. Over the past few weeks, Sam noticed that his brother spent an awful lot of time cleaning and clearing out one of the spare rooms down the hall. He hadn't said anything then, mainly because he'd felt too crappy to even work up the effort, but it's not a surprise that Cas suddenly has a room ready and available as soon as he moves in. The fact that Dean is 'nesting', as he once put it, doesn't escape him and he hides a knowing smile as Dean nearly drags Cas to his new room.

  
Sam leans against the doorframe, watching his brother and Cas interact. Despite his attempts to appear mostly indifferent, Sam can tell that Dean is nervous. He glances around the room, occasionally throwing a look at Cas to ask if he likes the placement of some piece of furniture. Cas just seems pleased to have a proper bed to sleep in more than anything else. Convinced that it'll do for now, Cas settles onto his bed, grinning like a child when his body hits the mattress. Dean sits down next to him, making a comment about memory foam that Cas tilts his head at and suddenly, as he watches Dean smile fondly at Cas, Sam feels like he's interrupting a moment. He quietly excuses himself, though he's sure that the other two aren't paying any attention, and he heads to his own room.

  
The instance in Cas' room is only the first of many times that Sam notices Dean being much more friendly than usual. Understandable of course, since they'd discovered Cas barely alive in the clutches of a reaper, but there's something different apart from the usual concern Dean exhibits when a friend is hurt. With the way he hovers around Cas, Sam could almost say Dean is acting like a concerned boyfriend.

  
It's only a few days later that he watches them again. Dean shows Cas how to make burgers, which don't turn out all that bad in the end, and the older hunter places his hands over Cas', moving with him and demonstrating the proper way to flip a hamburger. Cas, still so oblivious in some ways, misses the way Dean looks at him, like he's admiring a particularly stunning work of art. Sam almost makes gagging noises, just to be a jerk, but then Dean pulls away and the moment is gone.

  
When they all finish with dinner, they crowd into one of the spare rooms they've converted into a living room. Sam pops in season one of _Game of Thrones_ and reclines in a chair, content to finally relax without an apocalypse looming on their doorstep. They're starting episode two when he gets up to get a drink. When he comes back, Dean and Cas are sitting on the couch together. Well, not sitting exactly, they were doing that earlier. Instead, Dean is half-lying there with Cas' head in his lap, fingers running absently through his hair. Cas is watching intently, but Dean looks nearly asleep, his eyes drooping. Sam scoffs and that gets his brother's attention, head snapping up and looking around dazedly.

  
"What?"

  
Sam laughs softly, shakes his head. "Nothing."

  
Dean shrugs and goes back to watching, occasionally glancing down at Cas and smiling. Sam rolls his eyes and focuses on the TV for the rest of the night.

For the next few weeks, Sam pretends not to notice how Cas and his brother are growing steadily closer to each other. He looks the other way when Dean ruffles Cas' hair with a warm smile or when he teaches Cas how to make pie that ends with flour everywhere. He ignores it when Dean blasts his music from the room that is slowly becoming _theirs_ instead of _Cas_ ' and he can hear the both of them singing along, Dean much more off tune than the fallen angel.

  
When Sam wakes up one morning, it's to singing. He rubs at his eyes, blinking the sleep away as he pads barefoot into the kitchen. Cas has an iPod, one that Sam is certain that Dean bought him, playing music quietly as he waits for the coffee to brew. The fallen angel hasn't spotted him yet and he hovers in the doorway, listening to Cas sing.

  
 _"Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint or sinner? If love's a fight, then I shall die with my heart on a trigger."_

  
He sways a bit, tapping his fingers until the coffee is done and he pours himself a cup. He sits down at the table, flipping open the book resting on it and finding his place.

  
 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the war's won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?"_

  
Sam jumps a bit as Dean wanders past him, clearly a half-zombie as he makes his way towards the coffee machine. He pauses though, hovering half in half out of the kitchen as he listens. He gets this look on his face, like something's finally dawned on him and Sam silently urges him to go into the room and finally confront whatever this thing is that's been brewing between him and Cas.

  
 _"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

  
Cas launches into the chorus of the song again and that seems to spur Dean into movement. He clears his throat as he moves and Cas jolts, coffee sloshing over the side of his mug and onto his hand. He hisses in pain and hastily grabs a napkin to clean his hand off. Sam can see a pink tint starting to bloom on his cheeks and he hides a grin as he watches them talk.

  
"So, have a good night?" Dean asks casually.

  
"I would have, had you not snored and stole all the blankets," Cas retorts playfully. Sam has kind of figured for a while that they'd been sleeping together. Seeing as how he hasn't been subject to _noises_ in the middle of the night, yet, he's sure that it's sleeping together in the literal sense, but it's still amusing to hear someone else agree with him about Dean's sleep habits.

  
"What? I was cold," Dean says innocently.

  
Cas rolls his eyes and goes back to reading, although he's silent now, the tapping of his fingers against the tabletop the only indication he's still listening to his music. Dean nudges Cas' shoulder and grins when he looks up.

  
"Why'd you stop?" he asks.

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what. I was listening to you, you know. You're pretty good," Dean says.

  
This time, Cas does blush and he fidgets in his seat, looking at his book but not really reading it. He's too slow to stop Dean from snatching up his iPod, tapping the screen to see what Cas is listening to.

  
"'Angel with a Shotgun' huh? Sounds a lot like you," Dean teases. Cas huffs and grabs it back, stuffing the device into his pocket and finishing the rest of his coffee. He gets up, only to be cornered by Dean. The ex-angel stares at the floor like he's fascinated by the concrete until Dean tilts his chin up with a finger.

  
"So," he continues, "who were you singing about?"

  
"Nobody," Cas says with a shrug, pointedly avoiding Dean's gaze.

  
"Aw, c'mon Cas, you had to be thinking about someone."

  
"I really wasn't."

  
"I can always tell when you're lying. Just tell me. Please?" Dean tilts his head to the side, puppy-eyes no doubt working their magic. Cas huffs again and mumbles something. At first, Sam thinks that he's just too far away to hear, but then Dean lifts a hand to his ear and leans in impossibly closer.

  
"Huh? What was that?"

  
"You, Dean. I was thinking about you!" Cas finally exclaims. His face is red as a tomato and he looks away, clearly embarassed. Dean seems to be stunned into silence and Cas eventually clears his throat.

  
"If you're going to laugh at me, you might as well get it over with now. I'm going to our- my room," Cas blushes even more at his slip-up as he tries brushing past Dean. For a moment, Sam is sure that Dean has missed his opportunity and he mentally facepalms. His hope reignites though, because Dean reaches out and grabs Cas' hand, spinning him around.

  
"Hey now wait just a second. I didn't even say anything."

  
"You don't have to. I know you must think I'm stupid or-"

  
"Cas, just shut up."

  
Dean pulls Cas forward and kisses his fallen angel full on the lips. Cas squeaks in surprise, hands flailing like he doesn't quite know what to do with them. Eventually, he settles for linking his fingers together behind Dean's neck. Dean wraps his arms around Cas and Sam doesn't even have to observe that closely to see how his brother is smiling like a child at Christmas time. He walks away to give the two some privacy, grinning to himself and thinking _about damn time._

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting stuff from my fanfiction account. Although, this version of it is different than the one on the other account. I edited it and hopefully it's better. 
> 
> Song is Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. (Go listen to it, it's brilliant!)


End file.
